


Just Roommates

by Rory_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Goddammit, I wrote porn again be proud of me, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NEETwin, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, PWP, Roommates, This is shameless, my need to write dialogue is taking over every fic I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Ackerman/pseuds/Rory_Ackerman
Summary: Levi has a sudden heat despite being on suppressants. Roommate and platonic friend Erwin doesn't know what to do with himself.





	Just Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I got this prompt ages ago, wrote it, and then like the organized fucker that I am, forgot to actually publish it.  
> This is a prompt by the lovely [Lilocharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms) I hope you like my mess of an interpretation ^^;;

Levi’s keys slot into the lock and he kicks the door to unlock it. He gets inside, slams the door shut, drops his book bag and groans. “I’m starving.”

Erwin glances at him from one of the two bean bag chairs in their living space, “Well hello to you too”, He throws a piece of popcorn at him, “Enjoy.”

Levi flinches as it hits his brow. He grumbles and kicks it toward the trashcan.

“Woah, what’s up with you?” Erwin looks at him like he just grew a second head. Levi leaving trash on the floor? Unheard of.

“Shut up I’ve had a shitty day”, Levi drags his feet and sort of faceplants the empty bean bag, pulling his legs under him.

Erwin chuckles lightly at his behavior, “Do tell.”

“Fuck no, food first. I haven’t eaten all day.”

“You expect me to make it?” Erwin raised his brow.

“Do it or I’ll stop cleaning this place”, Levi retorts.

Erwin gave a challenging look to the back of Levi’s head, “I am a slob and you know it. I could take it much longer than you.”

Levi lifted his face from the beanbag, “Wanna fucking try me?”

Erwin stared at him intensely.

Levi stared back, narrowing his eyes.

Erwin’s utter hatred for cleaning eventually made him fold and push up from the beanbag with a groan, abandoning the bowl of popcorn on the floor, “Don’t think this will work again, you know I can live in a junkyard no problem.

“Don’t we already?”, Levi grumbled into the beanbag, having already let his face flop back into it.

Erwin dug through the cabinets of the small kitchen cubicle only to come up with nothing, “Whose turn was it to shop?”

“Yours”

“Damn..” Erwin looked at the kitchen for a moment like it would tell him where something edible would be hiding, and it did. He swung open the freezer door and struck gold. “We have frozen pizza from the year professor Pixis was born.”

“What?”

“Nothing, we have pizza.”

“Good enough, heat it up.”

 

Levi woke up to the feeling of sickness in his gut. He groaned and clutched his midsection, but not for very long, since a wave of sudden nausea got him scrambling off the bed and dashing into the bathroom. As he emptied the contents of his stomach, he heard Erwin's door open and feet paddling toward the bathroom.

“You good in there?”

Levi wiped his mouth to the back of his hand, “Take a wild guess you asshat”, he retorted through the bathroom door.

Chuckling carried to his ears and his blood boiled. As if getting sick a few weeks before midterms wasn't bad enough, he had an audience to laugh at his misfortune. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands up to his elbows. He opened the mirror cabinet above the sink and grabbed his suppressants. One every morning and he could forget being what he was.

When he finally dragged himself out of the bathroom, his stomach was turning painfully and he felt lightheaded. Should have taken painkillers while he was at it.

Erwin had moved to the tiny kitchen cubicle and was now peering at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

“Morning sunshine”, he took a sip.

“Fuck off”, Levi managed over to his bed which was conveniently located in the living space, behind a paper-thin partition. It blocked the view but none of the sound.

Their apartment was a studio flat, and Levi had given the only bedroom to Erwin on the grounds that it would keep his smelly Alpha-ass confined. Besides, Levi’s omega nature made him more comfortable in small, nest-like spaces rather than having to fill out an entire room.

“What's up with you?” Erwin inquired, looking at the only part of him that was still visible, which was his left foot sticking out from behind the partition.

“Your great idea of eating out of date frozen pizza last night that's what”, Levi’s words were filled with venom.

“Oh come on, frozen pizza doesn't go bad, that shit would last through a nuclear war”, Erwin took a sip, “It's more durable than duct tape”, he downed the rest and left the cup into the sink. “Superman could use one as a frisbee and it would still be as good as new.”

Levi growled from his spot, “I’ve got a problem with your theory.”

“Complaints are to be submitted to the administration”, Erwin informed, “And I don't know what to tell you man, I ate the same stuff you did and I’m fine.”

“How the hell can you even let that shit spoil?”

“Hey, it could have been yours too”, Erwin pointed out.

“I never buy superman frisbees.”

Erwin faked a gasp, “How dare you disrespect the food of the gods.”

Levi grunted into his mattress and Erwin saw his foot disappear as he curled himself into a ball.

“Okay get the fuck outta here now, I have no need for a commentary on my misery.”

“You sure? I watch a lot of football so I’d be an excellent commentator.”

“Oooouttt.”

Erwin grinned and grabbed his messenger bag, “Don’t wait up love”, he joked and opened the door.

“Eat a dick”, Levi just managed before the door was closed again.

It was a strange friendship.

 

Against all odds, Levi did actually fall asleep again for a few hours. After taking a dangerous cocktail of various painkillers and anything else he could find in the medicine cabinet, naturally.

Around 1 pm he woke up due to pain again, this time covered in sweat and having trouble regulating his breathing. He kicked his duvet off and alternated between screwing his eyes shut and blinking them rapidly for a while in an attempt to clear out the fogginess in his brain. His stomach twisted once again and a permanent pain lodged itself to his lower abdomen. This time it didn’t feel like he was going to be sick, rather like a cramp.

At this point, he was desperately ragging his slow-motion brain to make sense of what was happening to him. It couldn’t be food poisoning like he’d originally thought, it couldn’t be heat since he was on suppressants and all other possible explanations escaped him. 

He had come to the conclusion that this was how his life would end when multiple things all happened simultaneously. A harsh cramp hit him, making him desperately clutch his stomach and the scent glands on his neck started to pulse painfully. His vision and hearing blurred, causing him to hear his extremely fast heartbeat in his ears, he felt slick forming on his behind and a hardon making its presence known.

Oh. That cleared things out.

_ Fuck _ .

 

Erwin slowly made his way back to the flat later that day. He wondered if Levi would still be puking his guts out and whether he should give the man some privacy. But alas, his need for coffee and the fact that he didn’t have money to put into an overpriced takeaway cup, made him change his mind and beeline straight back home. Once there, he dug out his keys and twisted them in the lock.

The moment the door was open, his senses kicked into overdrive. He kicked the door closed and dropped his bag and keys on the floor. The scent was so strong, it assaulted him in the best of ways. Heat. Levi was in..

“Levi?” Erwin was able to call out.

No response.

Erwin willed his body to work and he went over to the divider to look behind it. The view of Levi’s bed was so vulgar even without Levi in it that he wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing the omega himself. He could smell the slick covering the bed and it made his head spin.

“Levi?”, he called again.

A weak whine came from Erwin’s room.

He went for the door and knocked on it with a shaky hand, “Levi are you in there?”

A quiet response that Erwin almost missed, “Y-ye..”

“I’m coming in”, He opened the door and was immediately hit with an overpowering scent of heat.

Levi was in his bed, naked, body strung tight, sweat covering his back and writhing into the bedding.

“Oh my..” Erwin tried to compose himself and ignore the tenting happening in his own pants. He backed out of the room and dashed for the kitchen. He found an empty bottle of soda and filled it with cold water from the tap, then grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, wrapped it into a kitchen towel and went back to his room. He used all of his willpower to keep his inner Alpha down and sedated.

Levi was a sight. Erwin tried to be as clinical as he possibly could and encouraged the omega to turn around while he sat on the edge of the double bed.

Levi was breathing impossibly heavy and his face mirrored the huge amount of pain he was in.

Erwin took the bottle and offered it to him, “You gotta drink.”

Levi weakly swiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, dragging his drenched hair to the side in the process. He took the bottle wordlessly, but when Erwin took the ice pack and laid it on his abdomen, Levi spoke, “What the f-fhuck are you doing?” His face twisted in pain mid-sentence.

“I’m trying to be helpful somehow”, Erwin said, “How could this happen?”

Levi let his head fall back and Erwin could see the sweat glistening on his neck, dripping down with the bop of his adam's apple “The hell should I know, I’m on suppressants.”

“Can they fail to work?”

“Well take a wild guess”, Levi tried to sound annoyed but it came out more like miserable.

“I did think something was different in your scent this morning.. Like sweeter”, Erwin thought back.

“Why didn’t you say something you fucker?”

“I don’t know, I thought maybe it was a peak in pheromones or something and you’d be embarrassed about it. You smell like that when you’re turned on you know.”

“How the hell do  _ you _ know that?”

“I can smell it through the door when you jack off.”

Levi looked mortified.

“You sound nice by the way”, Erwin continued.

“Stop stop stop”, Levi said hastily, “You freaking perv- nghhh”, Levi’s face twisted and he curled into himself, clearly experiencing a hard cramp.

Erwin’s mind went batshit when he smelled fresh slick coming from the omega. He bounced up from the bad and took a few wobbly steps back. “Levi I can’t.. I can’t stay here.”

Levi was having a hard time breathing nevertheless speaking.

“I- I gotta go or I don’t know what I’ll do”, Erwin started toward the door.

“P-please..” he’d never heard Levi’s voice so weak. “Nothing I do makes it go away.”

Erwin looked back at him and saw tears rolling down his face and into the pillow.

“Erwin... please.”

Erwin was fighting the line, “We can’t, it’ll ruin the friendship. You’d say the same thing if you were in a better state of mind.”

Levi was almost at the point of hyperventilation, his voice just above a whisper, “...Alpha.”

Erwin jumped. It was like a trigger word and Levi knew it. In a heartbeat Erwin was hovering over Levi, covering his body with his own, “That’s not fair.”

Levi twisted to his back again fingers weakly wrapping around Erwin’s forearms as if to keep him there.

Erwin leaned in close to his neck, “This time I wanna be the reason you make those sweet sounds”, he murmured in his ear before licking a strip up Levi’s neck and over his scent gland, coming up with a possessive growl.

Levi arched on contact and shivered back down, his scent getting laced with surprised submission. Erwin’s attitude had changed in seconds and his slow brain was struggling to keep up.

Erwin, liking the reaction he got, dipped back down to mouth at his neck, pressing down on his chest with one hand to keep him in place.

Levi trashed as much as he could. Having been in this state for hours, his sensitive glands felt overstimulated in seconds, “E-erwin”, he weakly pushed on his shoulders.

Erwin pulled back, “What’s wrong, did you change your mind?” Erwin looked to the side, “This is a mistake, I know it is.”

Levi fought to regulate his breathing, “I’m fucking burning from inside out”, he grabbed a handful of Erwin’s shirt into his fists, “Fuck me now.”

Erwin’s eyes widened. He drew in a short breath and crashed their lips together in the heat of the moment. His hands traveled on Levi’s body, tweaking his nipples and pressing on his hips while Levi’s shaky fingers worked on his belt.

“Off”, Levi commanded between kisses. Erwin did as told and pushed his loosened jeans down and kicked them off. Levi hooked his hands under the hem of Erwin’s shirt and pushed it up while tracing his palms on the Alpha’s well-built chest.

“Levi..”, Erwin started, not really knowing what he even wanted to say, just wanted to taste the name on his lips.

“For the love of god do something”, Levi’s voice was filled with desperation at this point, eyes brimmed with frustrated tears threatening to fall again.

Erwin knew the urgency of his situation and wanted to make it easier. Knowing enough about omegan biology and that Levi had surely prepped himself more than enough, he lifted Levi’s leg and hooked it over his shoulder, leaning forward and pushing in with one smooth motion.

Levi choked. The pressure was more than he’d ever experienced before. In hindsight, he wished he’d gotten a chance to see what Erwin was packing before taking it and having to just feel it. Oh did he feel it. His hand tried grasping something, not reaching Erwin, he absently let it fall on his abdomen. He could feel it there too, with his hand.

Erwin groaned low when Levi’s hand pressed on his abdomen. He was almost not believing how he’d actually fit. It was just proof of how far and gone Levi was into his heat, being able to take it so well.

The pheromones in the room had tripled in power in a matter of seconds.

Levi gasped for breath, the stirrup being nearly too much for him but too much in all the best ways. He forced a word out, not even above a whisper.

Erwin lifted his head from where it had hung low to catch the omega’s eye, “What did you say”, he murmured and ran his fingers through the black strands of hair to move them back from Levi’s face.

It took effort, but he made it just barely audible this time, “M-move.”

Erwin let out a breath, relieved he hadn’t hurt the smaller man. He balanced himself on both hands again and pulled back, all the way until just the tip was in anymore, then pushed back. Somehow deeper than before, making Levi arch in a silent cry as he came. He convulsed and tightened impossibly tight around Erwin. Him trying to ignore the way it sent pleasure through him and instead cradling his arms around Levi to ease him through it.

Levi breathed hard against Erwin’s chest, slowly relaxing back onto the mattress, feeling better for the first time in so many hours.

“Levi.. sorry, can I keep going?” Erwin spoke close to his ear, nuzzling the scent gland on his neck.

“Please”, Levi breathed out.

Erwin wasted no time and started moving again, setting a relatively slow pace so Levi wouldn’t get too overwhelmed. It was hard for him to hold back especially when Levi looked so incredibly fucked out and needy at the same time. He lost his rhythm and thrust in harder than before, making Levi find his voice.

His eyes widened at the moan that had escaped him and the omega clapped the back of his hand over his mouth to prevent it from happening again.

Erwin slowed down for a moment, “No no”, he took a hold of Levi’s wrist and brought it with the other arm above his head, pinning them down with one hand, “I want to hear.”

Levi whined helplessly but didn’t fight Erwin’s hold on his wrists and the Alpha resumed his earlier pace.

Levi had never been so vocal in bed, granted his scoreboard wasn’t that long to begin with but this was something else. He would have felt sorry for the others living in the building if he hadn’t been busy losing his mind.

Erwin kept up his pace, leaning on the hand that was holding Levi’s arms and started to use the other to tease Levi. He touched his nipples and rubbed his thumb over his scent glands, then finally reaching down to stroke him in the rhythm of his thrusts.

Only a few strokes saw Levi coming for the second time and nearly taking Erwin down with him.

Levi cried out as his body shook with the power of his climax, causing him to emit a fresh wave of pheromones that had Erwin groaning with want.

“Alpha.. Alpha please”, Levi wasn’t even remotely aware of anything but this anymore, “Please…” 

A sense of worry hit the blonde, “What is it? What’s wrong?” He panted out.

Levi looked close to passing out, his eyelids fluttering dangerously and mouth fallen open, “K-knot me..”

Relieved, having thought he had hurt the omega before, Erwin let his inner Alpha rise and take control of the situation, “Turn around.”

Levi certainly would have, if he’d still have any power left in his limbs, “I.. I-”

“It’ll be easier that way, let me help”, Erwin had pulled out and bent down so Levi could wrap his arms around his neck. He supported Levi from his back and moved a few pillows for him to comfortably lay on top of. 

Once Levi was back down again, this time ass facing Erwin, the Alpha resumed before the pain would hit again.

Levi mewled into the pillows when Erwin pushed back in. The angle meant that he could go in deeper, which Levi hadn’t thought possible.

Erwin took up a pace much faster than before, leaning down to mouth at the oversensitive scent glands on Levi’s neck again. 

The omega was gone within moments, mumbling incoherently, completely lost in the pleasure he’d waited so long for. He neared his peak in no time at all, not having any time to warn Erwin other than nearly screaming out and tightening around him.

Erwin came to his climax when Levi came to his third, coming inside him and feeling his knot grow.

Levi was so out of it that he almost didn’t notice being knotted, almost. He felt a tear roll down his cheek at the stretch, but despite the pain, it felt right. He finally felt the gnawing feeling in his gut subside completely. It was the last thing he felt.

Erwin rolled himself and the passed out omega as carefully as possible to lay on their sides, bringing him close to his chest and wrapping his arms around him tightly. He buried his nose in Levi’s hair and murmured quietly, “Please let me take care of you. Let me be your Alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end is not quite with the prompt but rest assured, this was not left as a one night stand ^^
> 
> Comments and feedback is always appreciated, if you have ideas as to what I could write, I'll just leave my Tumblr [here](https://rory-ackerman.tumblr.com/)  
> Send me your prompts yo


End file.
